Band Slam
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: When everyone finds out Chris is a great singer will he become famous? What about his relationship with Sam? Will the MBC ever be the same again? Find out in “Band Slam” ChrisxSam and DannyxCathy :D
1. He Can Sing!

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER OR THE SHOW JONAS DISNEY AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: When everyone finds out Chris is a great singer will he become famous? What about his relationship with Sam? Will the MBC ever be the same again? Find out in "Band Slam"

Band Slam

Chapter 1: He Can Sing!?

Setting: MBC Clubhouse 4 P.M.

Extra Info: While this takes place Danny and Cathy are on a date.

Sam's POV

"Sam can I show you something?" Chris asked as he sat down next to me

"Sure Chris." I said

Then he pulled out his guitar.

"Sam I wrote you a song and I think it expresses my feelings towards you." Chris said as he gazed into my eyes and started to sing

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday  
You, you're like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream  
A dream come true_

I, I'm a face you never noticed  
And I, I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world

You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what can I do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do

Give love a try  
One more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try  
One more time

**(Yea it's a Jonas Brothers song but in this fanfic Chris wrote it okay XD I'm not good with writing songs anyways back to the story)**

"Wow Chris that was beautiful I never knew you could sing." I said blushing

"I never knew either Sam until I started writing this song for you." he said blushing

"Is that how you really feel about me?" I asked blushing as I stared into his eyes

"Yeah Sam it is I mean you're beautiful….but he was cut off but my lips as they meant his

I slowly pulled away from him.

"Really aw Chris that's so sweet!" I said

"Aw it was nothing." he said as his blush returned

"Sam would you like to go to the movies on Sunday?" Chris asked hopefully

"You mean like a date?" I asked very happily

"Yeah Sam a date." he said smiling

"I'd love to." I said smiling as we leaned in for another kiss

"Great!" "So I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked

"Sure seven sounds great!" I said excitedly

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then I have to go." he said as he went out the door of the clubhouse

"Bye!" I said

I had to tell Cathy. I can't believe Chris asked me out! So I called Cathy.

"Hello." Cathy said

"Hi Cathy its Sam." "So how is your date going?" I asked

"Great Danny and I just finished watching a movie and we were just about to say our goodbyes." Cathy said happily

"Cool!" I said

"Listen Cathy I have to tell you something" "Get over to the clubhouse as soon as you can." I said

"Ok Sam I'll be there in 5 min." Cathy said

"Ok great!" "Bye Cath!" I said as I waited for her to come

-*5 min later at the clubhouse*-

"Hey Cath!" I said as she walked in

"So Sam what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat down next to me

"Well you know how I like Chris right?" I asked

"Yea." she answered

"Well he asked me out!" "And on top of that he wrote me a song and he's a really great singer!" I shouted happily

"Sam that's awesome and is he really a good singer because I've never heard him sing."

"Yea it is and yea he is a really great singer!" I answered

"Wow Sam you're really lucky for someone to right you a song!" "Knowing Danny he would never do that for me I mean it's so romantic of Chris." Cathy said with a smile

"Yea I guess I am lucky to have someone like Chris!" I said daydreaming

"Yea Sam snap out of it!" she said waving her hand in my face

"Oh what huh?" I said still dazed

"Are you daydreaming about Chris?" she asked with a all knowing look on her face

"Maybe…" I answered

"See yes you are!" she shouted happily

"Well maybe I am but he's so hot." I said picturing him with his shirt off

"Yea I know what you mean!" she said daydreaming about Danny

"See Cathy now you're daydreaming about Danny!" I said

"Yea maybe I am but he's super hot!" she said picturing Danny with his shirt off

"Sam we sure are lucky to have great guys!" she said happily

"Yea we are!" I cheered also happily

-*Back at Chris' House*-

Chris' POV

I didn't feel like doing anything so I went upstairs to my room and called Danny.

"Yea this is "the Danny" leave a message at the tone oh and Mark you're so getting it tomorrow."

Ugh. Voicemail what am I going to do now. Well maybe I should write another song for Sam I mean she was really impressed with the first song and I really never knew I could sing so well tell now so why not? So I started to work on the lyrics and tried to harmonize a tune with my guitar and before I knew it I had a song to sing to Sam tomorrow. I hope she likes it.

xD I'm so tried I can't update mbc vs. the real world now because I really want to go to bad because I've been writing on night but anyways I'm going to update Wendy's Gossip Corner, Behind Those Hazel eyes and this and then late 2day or early 2morrow I will update Acting Out and MBC vs. The Real World anyways I can't wait to see your reviews when I get up please R&R as always

(-*Luvs Ya*-)

-Lizzie


	2. Duet of Love

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER OR THE SHOW JONAS DISNEY AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: When everyone finds out Chris is a great singer will he become famous? What about his relationship with Sam? Will the MBC ever be the same again? Find out in "Band Slam"

Band Slam

Chapter 2: Duet of Love

Setting: Chris' House 7:30 A.M.

Chris' POV

Ugh 7:30! I didn't usually wakeup this early but I wanted to get to the clubhouse early because I knew Sam would be there and I wanted to play her the new song I wrote for her. So I jumped out of bed, took a shower and changed into a blue polo, jeans, and white converse. I ran downstairs and said hi to John patting him on the head and grabbed a waffle and out the door I went.

Good thing Cathy's house isn't that far I thought as I reached the clubhouse 5 minutes later.

"Hey Sam!" I said as I walked in to find her sitting on the couch of the clubhouse

"Oh Hey Chris!" She said smiling as she looked up from her textbook

"Studying for Fusster's science quiz I see." I said and I laughed

"Yea." "I just wish he didn't have to make such a big deal about the non existence of aliens." she giggled

"You and me both." I said kissing her on the cheek as I sat down next to her

"Hey Chris can I ask you something?" Sam asked hopefully

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Well you know the duet contest well I was wondering if you…" but Sam got cut off

"The Danny has arrived!" Danny shouted jumping on the chair

"Way to break up a moment!" Sam and I yelled at the same time

"And what are you doing up this early always I thought you don't even blink till 8?" I asked

"Usually I don't dude but Mark challenged be to a race today and he wanted to do it before school so here I Am." he said yawning

"So that's why your voicemail yesterday said you were gonna beat Mark tomorrow." I said

"Yea dude." he said patting me on the back

"So why do you have your guitar?" Danny asked

"Well I did write Sam a song and I was going to play it for her until you stormed in." I said kind of annoyed

"Oh so I interrupted your "romantic" moment." He said

"Yea you did!" I said as Sam and I blushed

"Well it's time for me to go cream Mark so you can play it now." Danny said winking as he walked out of the clubhouse

"Chris before you play the song you wrote for me can I finish asking you what I was before Danny came?" Sam asked

"Of course Sam go ahead." I said

"Ok you know about the duet contest at school right?" She asked

"Yea I do go on." I said

"Ok well I was wondering if you would like to sing with me in the contest." She asked as her eyes twinkled hopefully

"Sure but what song are we going to sing?" I asked

"I was thinking that we'd sing Before the Storm." She said smiling as she opening her folder and handed me the lyrics

"Ok that sounds great!" I said as I stared into her eyes

"Thanks Chris!" Sam said as we leaned in for a kiss

"No problem!" I said smiling

"We can practice at my house after school since my parents work late." Sam said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Ok I think we'd better get to school it's already 8:15." I said grabbing my book bag

"Yea we should." Sam said as she put her textbook into her book bag and followed me out the door of the clubhouse

We walked out of the clubhouse to see Cathy watered Mr. Smith's garden.

"Cathy you know its 8:15 and school starts in 15 minutes?" Sam said

"Gitchee I almost forgot thanks for reminding me." Cathy said as she grabbed her pink book bag off the steps and walked with us to school

Sam's POV

I can't believe I was doing a duet with my dream guy. Chris was so cute plus he was an awesome singer and I was to so I'm sure were going to win.

When we arrived at school we saw Danny racing Mark as usual.

"Danny you know school starts in 5 minutes right and I've you don't get to class by the bell you're going to get detention." I said

"Yea yea just let me beat Mark." Danny mumbled

"Ok then suit yourself." Chris said as Cathy and I giggled

Our first class was Science which all of us had including Danny plus it was the most boring class in the whole school because Mr. Fusster would go on about how aliens would never exist in a millions years but it was funny how Cathy would always argue with him and end up in trouble but not the trouble part. At least I studied for the quiz I thought to myself and I sat in my seat next to Cathy.

-*After Science Class during Free Period*-

"Wow that science quiz was so easy!" I said as we walked out of the classroom to go to free period in the library

"Yea it is!" Chris said

"Yea it was the easiest quiz ever!" Danny said sarcastically

"Another C- Danny?" I asked

"Yea." Danny said with an "I Don't Care" look on his face

"So Cath how do you think you did?" Danny asked with a smile on his face

"I don't know I really didn't understand most of it but I think I did okay." Cathy said looking down at the floor

"Don't worry Cath I'm sure you did fine." Danny said with a reassuring smile

"Thanks Danny you always know the right thing to say." Cathy said as she kissing him on the cheek

"Don't mention it." Danny said scratching his head and blushing

Cathy's POV

Aw Chris and Sam were so cute together. They were just like me and Danny accept Danny wasn't as smart as Chris was and I wasn't as talented as Sam.

Sam and I giggled when we saw Danny blush he was so cute.

Chris' POV

Wow a duet with Sam I just hope I don't screw up or embarrass her I mean she is so amazing. I am so lucky to be going out with a girl like her. I still can't believe I can sing but I don't think am as good as her she is like the best singer in the whole school she even better then Wendy but to tell you the truth I think even Danny is better at singing then Wendy.

Sam's POV

I can't wait for the duet contest! Singing up there with Chris is going to be super romantic. I just hope I don't mess it up because I get so nervous when I sing in front of people it's a good thing Chris will be right next to me. He was an amazing singer he was even better then me though I don't think he would admit it to me because he was just that nice. Gosh I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

Narrator's POV

The gang did there routine as always. Little did they know that something was going to happen next that would change their lives forever including the MBC. Let's hope that they have a strong enough relationship with each other for this not to get the best of them. Let's just hope that Chris doesn't take an offer he can't refuse and that Danny doesn't do something to Cathy that she'll never forget. We will have to wait and see if their bonds of friendship and love outlast their fights and hardships. The true test of the gang's friendship is about to come you wait and see. The test that will change their lives for better or for worst…

Wow I think this is the longest chapter I ever did XD Lol always I hope you enjoyed it and I think the best chapter ever is the next one because something happens that really tears them apart ops I said too much always please R&R as always…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	3. You're Amazing

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS EITHER OR THE SHOW JONAS DISNEY AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: When everyone finds out Chris is a great singer will he become famous? What about his relationship with Sam? Will the MBC ever be the same again? Find out in "Band Slam"

Band Slam

Chapter 3: You're Amazing

Setting: Walking to Sam's House/At Sam's House

Sam's POV

I didn't stop and realize how cute Chris looked today in his light blue button down shirt, faded jeans and white converse. I was so happy to be doing a duet with my dream guy I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like Chris. Hello Sam back to Earth.

I must have been out of it for awhile because Chris asked…

"Sam are you okay?" Chris asked cutely if I may add

"N…N...ever better." I choked as we reached the front steps of my house

We walked in and sat on the couch and Chris took out his guitar.

"You ready to practice?" He asked smiling

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we started to sing

**Sam:** I know this isn't what I wanted, never thought it'd come this far, just thinking back to where we started & how we lost all that we are

**Chris:** We were young & times were easy, but I could see it's not the same. I'm standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change. And I don't want to lose her; I don't want to let her go.

**Sam:** I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone.

**Chris:** Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm

**Chris:** and with every strike of lightning

**Sam:** Comes a memory that lasts

**Sam & Chris:** Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

**Sam:** Maybe I should give up

**Sam:** Im standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone.

**Chris:** Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm

**Sam:** Trying to keep the light from going out

**Sam and Chris:** And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart. We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

"Wow Chris you were amazing." I said as I gazed into his eyes

"You were too Sam." He said also gazing into my eyes

Then I gently pressed my lips against his and the best part was that he kissed me back. I really need to pinch myself.

Chris' POV

It was so beautiful when Sam sang it was like she was an angel. Man I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like her.

Yea its short I know sorry. It's because I want to update all my stories today so I had to make this one a little short but anyways I will update soon and as always…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	4. The Big Day

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS EITHER OR THE SHOW JONAS DISNEY AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: When everyone finds out Chris is a great singer will he become famous? What about his relationship with Sam? Will the MBC ever be the same again? Find out in "Band Slam"

Band Slam

Setting: the Next day at the talent show

Chapter 3: The Big Show

Sam's POV

Today was the day. It was probably one of the most important days of my life at this moment. I was so nervous and happy at the same time. I was with my dream guy and we were going to sing such a romantic duet. Finally it was time…

"Attention soldiers I mean students will Samantha Williams and Christopher Johnson report to the stage." "Now!" Principal Rollins called as Chris and I got on stage

He started to play his guitar and I started shaking.

"Sam its okay I'm here with you." He said with a comforting smile that made me just melt

**Sam:** I know this isn't what I wanted, never thought it'd come this far, just thinking back to where we started & how we lost all that we are

**Chris:** We were young & times were easy, but I could see it's not the same. I'm standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change. And I don't want to lose her; I don't want to let her go.

**Sam:** I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone.

**Chris:** Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm

**Chris:** and with every strike of lightning

**Sam:** Comes a memory that lasts

**Sam & Chris:** Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

**Sam:** Maybe I should give up

**Sam:** Im standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone.

**Chris:** Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm

**Sam:** Trying to keep the light from going out

**Sam and Chris:** And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart. We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

The audience was amazing including Principal Rollins who had tears in her eyes.

I couldn't help it everytime I sing that song with Chris and I gaze into his eyes I kiss him.

So I kissed him and that's when Principal Rollins snapped out of it.

"Students Halt there shall be no kissing in my school I demand order and discipline!" She yelled and Chris and I got off stage

I was embarrassed that I kissed Chris in front of everyone but I knew people like Wendy would respect the fact that I had a boyfriend and she didn't that is until Mark decides to get back together with her which shouldn't take look considering the fact that they break up then get back together like every week.

Then I noticed a lady looking at Chris I wonder what she wanted? By the way she looked at Chris it seemed like she was some sort of talent scout but really you never know.

This was one of the most amazing days ever I was with my dream guy; I sang a romantic duet with him and best of all…

"I would like to announce the winners of this year's annual talent show they are Samantha Williams and Christopher Johnson please come up and get your trophy." Ms. Anderson the school secretary announced and we came on stage

I hugged Chris and kissed him on the cheek.

So what do you think? I took me 4ever to do Sam's point of view. But anyways as always please R&R and…

*Luvs Ya*

-Lizzie


End file.
